


maybe you’re gonna be the one who saves me

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minho ain’t a confident gay in this one, they go ice skating !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Jisung and Minho go ice skating, and Minho thinks he might not survive because of the younger’s cuteness.





	maybe you’re gonna be the one who saves me

**Author's Note:**

> songs i listened to during writing:
> 
> \- mystery of love by sufjan stevens  
> \- wonderwall by oasis

_**jisungie** _

hyung !! are you free today?

 

 

i am, why?

 

_**jisungie** _

wanna go ice skating today ??

 

Minho hesitates. He knows Jisung is really good at ice skating. Minho? Not so much.

 

He went ice skating before with Hyunjin, but failed miserably. It was meant to be fun, but Minho got really frustrated in the end, almost leaving the skating hall without his friend.

 

 

um..

i’m not really good at ice skating though?

 

_**jisungie** _

that’s okay !! i can teach you !!

pls hyung~

i swear it’s going to be okay

 

Minho sighs. He’s convinced Jisung has an actual heart of gold, one of the reasons why he loves the younger so much. Did he mention he has a big crush on this boy?

 

 

alright, when do you want to go?

 

_**jisungie** _

tonight !! it’s outside and absolutely stunning in the dark

i’ll be at yours at 7 pm

 

 

okay! i’ll see you tonight then

 

**_jisungie_ **

see you tonight hyung !!

 

Minho locks his phone and smiles faintly. He knows this isn’t a date, because Jisung doesn’t like him that way, but why does it feel like one?

 

He might actually make a move on Jisung tonight, if everything goes smoothly. But what if it doesn’t?

 

Minho’s eyes widen. What if he totally fucks this up like the last time he went ice skating. What if he gets angry at Jisung, and fucks everything up? What if Jisung ends up hating him?

 

Minho takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He’s not going to fuck this up. He’s going to make sure Jisung has the time of his life.

 

—

 

So, picking an outfit was harder than Minho thought. What do you even wear when you go ice skating with your best friend who you happen to have a crush on?

 

Minho groans, and runs his hand through his hair. Jisung’s going to be here in 10 minutes and if he doesn’t dress up now, they’re going to be late.

 

Minho quickly throws on a black pair of black skinny jeans, a striped short sleeve button up and a denim jacket and leaves his room.

 

It’s 7:02 when someone knocks on the door. Minho jumps up and opens the door, revealing a smiling Jisung. “Hi hyung! Are you ready to go?”.

 

Minho smiles back and nods. “Let’s go!”, he says and he locks the door behind him. Jisung immediately grabs his hand, and the black haired boy blushes. “I-I have to say, i’m quite nervous”, Minho stammers nervously.

 

Jisung smiles softly. “Don’t worry hyung, nothing’s going wrong tonight as long as you’re with me”.

 

Minho can feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. If Jisung only knew the effect he had on him and his poor heart.

 

—

 

When they arrive, Jisung’s smile immediately brightens. Minho smiles at the him, and then looks at the ice rink. His mouth widens, and Jisung laughs beside him.

 

Jisung definitely wasn’t lying when he said the ice rink looked more beautiful in the dark. The entire place is decorated with lights and winter decorations, with a fireplace in the corner, which makes the entire place look homey and cozy.

 

Minho visibly relaxes, and Jisung smiles at him. “I told you it’s stunning”, he says with a grin. Minho giggles and nods. “It’s beautiful”.

 

“Well, let’s go ice skating!”, Jisung says excitedly. He grabs Minho’s hand and drags him to the stands to buy tickets and to borrow the skates. Minho looks at Jisung and smiles, reasoning why he was so nervous at first. He’s doing absolutely fine!

 

But once the two boys got their skates on and are about to step on the ice, Minho’s anxiousness returns. Jisung is holding his left hand while he holds onto the railing with his other. “Don’t worry hyung, you can slowly step on the ice, I’m right here holding your hand”, Jisung says softly.

 

Minho takes a deep breath and slowly steps on the ice with his left foot, his other foot following right after. Minho exhales, and Jisung smiles brightly. “Good job, hyung! Let’s try to move, alright?”.

 

Minho nods and looks down at his skates. He can feel his legs shaking, and inhales deeply. Jisung grabs Minho’s other hand and slowly starts skating backwards. He notices how tense Minho is, and immediately feels guilty. “Hyung, I’m sorry”.

 

Minho looks up, locking eyes with the blonde haired boy, and frowns. “Why are you sorry?”.

 

Jisung bites his lip and looks down at his feet. “I can tell how tense you are. I’m sorry for dragging you into this”.

 

Minho smiles softly. “Don’t you dare apologise, Han Jisung”. Jisung looks up, and raises an eyebrow.

 

Minho rolls his eyes and laughs. “Yes, I’m not the best ice skater and yes, I think it’s incredibly scary, but i’m enjoying this. I enjoy spending time with you. I’m okay as long as you’re with me, holding my hand”.

 

Jisung smiles brightly, which then turns into a grin. “Never knew you were such a sap”. Minho slaps his arm, and Jisung laughs. Minho absolutely adores his laugh.

 

“I’m a sap for you, Jisungie~”, Minho says cutely, and Jisung rolls his eyes, smiling. “Was that a love confession, Lee Minho?”. Minho laughs and smirks. “Of course you’d like to know, right Han Jisung?”.

 

Minho breaks eye contact with the blonde haired boy, and looks around in what seems like forever. They are back at the beginning of the ice rink already, and Minho giggles quietly.

 

He turns his head back to Jisung, who’s still looking at him with a soft smile. “You’re cute”, he says.

 

Minho smiles brightly. “You’re cute too”, he says. Jisung’s cheeks and nose are red from the cold, and Minho has the urge to kiss him. And suddenly, something in him snaps.

 

“Jisung, I need to tell you something”, Minho starts seriously. Jisung’s smile falters at the sudden mood change. “Is there something wrong?”, he asks concerned.

 

Minho takes a deep breath. “I-I think I’m in love with you, Jisung”, he stammers. Jisung’s eyes widen. He stays quiet for a for seconds, and Minho’s instantly regrets everything. “Jisung, I’m-“

 

“Hyung, I-I think I’m in love with you too”.

 

Jisung smiles his widest smile, and Minho’s heart melts. “Well, in that case: Han Jisung, would you like to be my boyfriend?”.

 

Jisung nods happily. “Yes, I’d love to”. Minho smiles brightly, and he has never been more happy.

“Great!”.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “We just confessed our love for each other and all you say is _great_?”

 

Minho laughs, and shakes his head. “That’s not all! I’d love to treat my boyfriend on a cup of hot chocolate when we’re done”. Jisung nods enthusiastically. “Yes! With marshmallows!”.

 

Minho rolls his eyes and smiles. “With marshmallows, of course”.

 

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

 

“Oh, I love this song! They play it a lot here”, Jisung says excitedly, and he starts bopping his head. Minho smiles fondly at his boyfriend. He can actually call this beautiful boy his boyfriend now.

 

—

 

“Hey, there’s a bench right behind the stand. Why don’t we sit there?”, Jisung suggests, and Minho nods. They just got their hot chocolate, Jisung with marshmallows and Minho with whipped cream.

 

They sit down and Jisung immediately takes a sip. “I think I’m in heaven”.

 

Minho laughs, and also takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “I think you’re absolutely right”.

 

Jisung turns his head to Minho, and almost cooes. Minho managed to get some whipped cream on his upper lip.

 

“Hyung, there’s some whipped cream on your lip. Wait, let me fix it”, Jisung says and he presses his lips to Minho’s chapped ones.

 

Minho’s eyes widen in shock, but he quickly relaxes again. He starts kissing back, and Jisung smiles. He licks Minho’s lips and pulls back.

 

Minho pouts at him. “Why did you pull back so quickly?”, he asks. Jisung laughs, and pecks his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t worry, this won’t be our last kiss”.

 

Minho made sure he got some whipped cream on his lips every time he took a sip of his hot chocolate (and Jisung definitely noticed).

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! it’s 2:30 am and i’m tired but i just had to finish this. i hope y’all enjoyed !!


End file.
